Love's Flame
by Venessa112
Summary: One-Shot LuffyXNami and ZoroXRobin. Luffy wants to tell Nami how he feels but he is afraid and doesn't know how to say it. Summary sucks I know. My friends and I like the story hope you do to. Read and Review please.


_LuNa friendship and romance. Hints of ZoRo._

_Rated T (to be safe)_

Early morning on the Thousand Sunny Go was normal as usual. Breakfast was loud and noisy. Luffy ate half the food alone. Now the dishes were done and everyone was off doing their own thing. Sanji was making snacks for the women of the ship. Zoro was sleeping peacefully on the deck. Usopp and Franky were in the mechanic's room. Chopper was in his office making a few new medicines that he just learned. Luffy was nowhere to be found and the girls were in the aquarium room. Robin was reading while Nami worked on a map of the last island.

Robin closed her book calmly and set it down on the table. "What's wrong?" Nami asked as she looked up at the older woman.

"I'm going to go take a bath. Don't worry." She smiled sweetly as she stood up. Nami smiled and started to work again as the raven haired women walked out. It was silent for about five minutes till the door flew open and slammed shut.

"What did you do this time Luffy?" Nami questioned in bored tone without even looking up. Luffy jumped and turned around with his regular grin. He had different colored paint on his hands and face.

"Nothing." He replied in a childish voice.

"I don't believe you." She said as looked at him.

"Why not?"

"The proof is all over you." She gestured to his paint covered hands. Luffy lifted his hands to his face with a confused look before he smiled and started rubbing it off on his shorts. "Luffy don't do that." Nami yelled knowing she was the one that would have to clean it.

"Don't worry it will come off." Luffy laughed as Nami groaned painfully.

"Whatever." Nami growled. Luffy frowned slightly as she started on the map again.

"When are we going to reach the next island?" He asked as his eyes shifted to the Nami's special fruity drink that Sanji made her.

"Tonight." She looked up and smiled as she caught him looking at her drink. "Do you want it?" She giggled slightly as Luffy jumped at being caught. "You can have it. I don't want anymore." She handed him the drink. He stared at it before he cautiously reached out and grabbed it.

"Thanks Nami." He smiled and wrapped his lips around the straw to take a sip. Nami just shook her head and went back to her map. Luffy looked up and then at the aquarium. He smiled and walked over to the window with one of his hands in his pocket and the other holding his drink. His smile faded to a small grin as he sunk into deep thought. Nami looked up at Luffy as he watched the fish. She could tell he was deep in thought, but something was just eating away at her.

"Nah, Luffy?"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed without turning around.

"Well you know when you sit on the lions head, or like looking into the tank."

"Yeah?" He turned around as this caught his attention.

"What are you always thinking so deeply about?" Luffy flinched slightly not knowing how to answer that.

"Just regular things like, what's the new island going to be like, what happened before, or how beautif…what's for dinner…?" Nami hit him over the head before he could finish. "Nami what did you do that for?" Luffy cried.

"Baka! Is food all you think about!?"

"Well at least I think of important things." Luffy yelled again.

"What!? What do you mean by that?"

"All girls think about are pointless, what to wear, or planning your wedding. Who cares about that?" He rubbed the newly developed lump on his head.

"People so close shouldn't fight." Both Luffy and Nami turned to the new voice, teeth bared. "What? It's true." Zoro said quietly.

"Well you always fight with Luffy. You two are close." Nami stated as she raised a brow. Her mood was lightened a little seeing Luffy's art project. Zoro's face was painted many different bright colors. "Is there anything you want?" Nami asked angrily.

"Where is Robin?" He asked quietly.

"She is taking a bath." Nami replied with a raised brow. Zoro blushed slightly and turned to go outside.

"OK that's all I wanted to know." He opened the door and left. It was silent; all that could be heard was the click of the door closing.

"Well that was odd." Luffy stated after awhile.

"Really." Nami huffed. "But really what I think of is not stupid, what you think about is stupid." Luffy pouted slightly. "But I guess I was expecting too much from you. I should have known." Nami sighed and returned to the table to finish the map. Luffy turned back around as he frowned slightly. He knows he should tell her the truth but he just couldn't. He frowned more and sighed.

"Sometimes I fall asleep."

"What?"

"Sometimes I fall asleep." Luffy said slightly louder.

"I heard you Luffy. Why do you fall asleep?"

"I have nightmares at night, so I fall asleep during the day."

"Nightmares?" Nami repeated to herself quietly. "That does make sense."

"Huh?"

"It makes sense that you would have nightmares." She frowned. "You are the one we rely on the most. We mostly work to protect ourselves, but you have to protect all of us. You are always worried about us and you are the one who has to decide everything and run most things, or suppose to." Luffy smiled slightly. "I never thought that you would be that observant to notice that."

"I'm actually very observant." Nami looked at him sarcastically. "I notice the smells the tangerine grove gives off on a nice cool breezy day. The different kinds of fish in the tank every week. How you always hit me more gently then everyone else." Luffy smiled and looked at her in the corner of his eye as she froze.

"Well you are the captain. Not to mention you are so innocent. You don't know what you are doing the others know perfectly well."

"How do you know that I don't know what I'm doing?" Luffy said evilly giving her a sly smirk.

"I think I know." Nami chuckled. Luffy frowned, knowing that it was somewhat true. There was silence again before there was a click of the intercom coming on.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Here are your afternoon snacks." Sanji called as he sent the plate of gourmet chocolates up. Nami got up and grabbed the chocolates out of the little 'elevator.'

"This is a lot just for me." Nami pondered. "Nah Luffy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to share these with me?" Nami asked setting them on the table and rolling up her newly finished map. Luffy turned around with a smile that seemed impossible.

"Hai." He called as he sat down in the chair across from Nami. He grabbed one and watched Nami grab her own before shoving it in his mouth along with his whole fist.

"Luffy please use some manners."

"Swry Namwy." Luffy pulled his hand out of his mouth and grabbed half of the chocolates and stuffed them in his mouth this time without letting his hands in.

"Not what I meant." Nami sweat dropped with a sigh of aggravation. Luffy gave her a toothy smile showing off his chocolate stained teeth. "O well." Nami sighed.

"Luffy come up here quickly!" Usopp called.

"You have to see this huge fish." Chopper called right after. Luffy smiled and chugged the rest of the drink, got up and ran out. Nami frowned till his head poked into the room again.

"Talk to you later Nami and thanks for the treats." Nami smiled warmly as he giggled and ran off again. Now she was pleased.

"Well I'm done with my maps. Maybe I should go to the kitchen and put my dishes in the sink." Nami said to no one in particular. She got up and rolled her maps up carefully and went to her room.

"How was your bath?" Nami asked politely as Robin walked past her.

"Very nice, I'm going to the kitchen to read."

"Well I'll meet up with you there, once I'm done putting these maps in a safe place." Robin nodded and walked to the kitchen as Nami went to her room. After she put her maps with the other maps she headed to the kitchen.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed as she entered the room. Nami just sighed as Robin smiled up at her. "Did you enjoy your snack?"

"Yes Sanji-kun. It was heavenly." Nami smiled slightly as Sanji practically melted in front of her.

"Anything for you, my heavenly scented angel." Nami rolled her eyes as he danced around her.

"Zoro was looking for you earlier." Nami told Robin. Robin stopped reading and looked up questioningly. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Nami chuckled resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, giving the older women a sly grin.

"No." Robin answered shaking her head. "Cook-san, is there any more coffee?" Robin called trying to change the subject. Nami just pouted and stood up defeated. She walked out onto the deck to relax for a bit, but three boys stopped that idea.

"Nami!" Usopp called running up to her, Chopper and Luffy not far behind.

"Nani?" She asked trying to figure out what they would possible need her for.

"Look what we found." Chopper called out excitedly as Luffy held his clasped hands up. Nami looked at his hands with a bored expression.

"What is it?" She asked as she got closer. Luffy opened his hands. Nami bit her lip slightly, not sure if it was something she wanted to see or not. When his hands opened all the way her face darkened. In the middle of Luffy's hand was a small hermit crab. "That's all!" She yelled. "You got me all excited for a hermit crab!"

"But Nami it's so cool." Luffy smiled. A small vein popped out of her forehead.

"You guys are such…" _Thump…Thump..Thump…Thump…_"idiots!" She screamed as she walked away from her bloodied victims. Nami fumed as she walked past Robin heading to the crow's nest. "Nah…" Nami paused and turned to her friend. "Robin where are you going?"

"Up to the crow's nest, Navigator-san." She smiled and continued on her way.

"Why?" Nami questioned as she raised a brow. Robin paused.

"The light is better up there, and between you and me I need to get away from cook-san for a while." She smiled as Nami nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Nami called as she continued on her way forgetting completely about the incident a minute ago. Before continuing once Robin disappeared she looked up and saw a shadow moving up there before another shadow joined. She watched a little while before the second shadow disappeared into the first. Nami grinned and giggled slightly. "Better light my ass." She giggled evilly thinking of all the ways her could blackmail the senseless, green-haired idiot. She kept going on till she got to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in locking it behind her.

Nami walked over to the tub and turned on the water and tested the heat with her hand. Her eyes hooded as she let the warm water run over her hand warming her whole arm. She shivered slightly at the tingles of the cold leaving her body. Plugging the drain she undressed letting the room fill with a thick fog like steam. The water filled to the top before she caught it turning it off. She smiled and dipped a toe in pulling back at the heat before amercing her hold leg, then herself. She sighed as she entered the water, some over flowing out of the tub and on to the cool floor. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Nami's nap didn't last too long, about 10 minutes to be exact before she was woken by the Captain's laughs. Nami through her head back and groaned.

"Man I'm tired." She sighed and finished up her bath before getting out. She lifted a leg out and shook the water off and set it on the floor. Once she started to lift her other leg her other foot slipped. She screamed in surprise as her legs spread and landed hard on the side with one leg in the water and ther other out. She groaned in pain. She was so lucky that she wasn't a guy. She rolled off the side slipping again and falling on her butt. "Dammit." She screamed.

"Nami you ok?" Came a shout from the other side of the door, a few knocks following.

"Ya, I'm fine Luffy."

"Ok." Nami sighed and listening to the footsteps fade away.

"Well should clean this up." She said trying to stand up. Grabbing a few towels she started to wipe up the water. She pulled the plug and dried herself off before sliding into some new clothes that she put in there earlier in the day. She brushed her hair out and opened the door letting the steam leave and dissolve into the afternoon sky. Robin came down from the crow's nest with a look that put a smile on Nami's face.

"Robin." The older women flinched slightly before turning to the red head. "Happy head." She giggled as Robin blushed slightly while combing her fingers through it. "I knew it. Don't worry I won't tell unless your boyfriend gets me mad." Robin smiled and walked back to the kitchen for her book. (how did she miss that when Robin said she was going to read)

Nami smiled and walked into the women's quarters completely unaware of her Captain's eyes following her.

"I think I'm going to take a nap before we get to the island." Nami whispered with a yawn. She flopped down onto her bed, not long after she was asleep.

………………………………………………………………………..Luffy………………………………………………………………...

Luffy watched Nami enter her and Robin's room with a slight frown.

"Something wrong Captain-san." Luffy looked up and saw Robin smiling at him. He smiled back and shook his head. "Where are long-nose-kun and Doctor-san?"

"They wanted to fish. I didn't feel like fishing." Luffy smiled before looking at the ground frowning slightly. "Oi, Robin?"

"Yes Captain-san."

"Do you know anything about this island that's coming up? I believe Nami said it was called Luovy.(don't ask)"

"Well only a few things." Luffy looked up at her hopeful. "It is quite famous for its fireflies."

"Nah…fireflies." Luffy questioned as Robin nodded softly.

"Unlike most fireflies, these ones glow pink. It is said that in some parts there are so many they seem to form a pink flame."

"Really?" Luffy got close to her face making her back up a bit. She nodded as Luffy pondered something. 'That could work.' Luffy thought to himself. "Thanks Robin." He shouted as he jumped up and ran to the men's quarters.

"No problem." She called confused slightly till a muscular arm snaked around her waist and she felt warm air on the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

"What was that all about?" He said softly as he placed a light kiss on the back of her neck.

"I don't know." She giggled slightly as his lips tickled her neck.

……………………...Nami…………………………………………………………………….

Five hours later Nami opened her eyes slowly. She got up and stretched. "That was wonderful." She said delightful.

"Navigator-san." Nami turned around to find Robin standing in the doorway. She hummed slightly. "We are close to the island. We should get ready to land." Nami nodded slightly and stood up.

"Be out in a bit." Robin smiled and walked out leaving the navigator to herself. Nami got up and brushed her hair a bit before noticing a nasty taste in her mouth. She groaned and walked to the bathroom. Once she finished brushing her teeth they were ready to land.

"Ok you know what to do." Nami called as she came to the front. Luffy watched her carefully before heading off to get ready.

15 minutes later they were docked at the island. "Well I'm tired." Zoro yawned. "I'm going to bed." Most of the others agreed and followed suit. They said there goodnights leaving Robin, Nami, and Luffy on deck.

"Aren't you going to bed Robin?"

"No It's my watch tonight."

"How about you Luffy?" Nami turned to the Captain but got no answer, he was just looking off in some random direction. Thanks to that nap she wasn't tired, she was hoping the rest of the crew would stay up. She turned back to Robin but found she was already in the crow's nest. "Nah Luffy what are you going to do?" She waited a bit but yet again he didn't answer. "Nah Luffy?" She said a little louder. Still nothing. "Luffy you know it is rude to ignore people when they talk. Imagine if I di…."

"Want to talk a walk with me?" Luffy said stopping her mid-sentence. Nami paused and huffed crossing her arms. First he ignores her, then her interrupts her. He turned to her his face unreadable. She looked down.

"Sure why not?" She shrugged as he smiled. He took her hand pulled her off the ship. "Luffy I won't get lost. You don't need to hold my hand." Again he didn't respond or even release her hand. She just sighed, it's not like it was hurting her, so she decided to ignore it. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but I want to show you something."

"I want to show me something….but you don't know where it is."

"Yep." He answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Whatever." She sighed as they continued on. After about three minutes of walking they came across a field of wild grass. Then he spotted just what you wanted to see. He bent down and picked up a rock as Nami watched him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Watch." He pulled her forward. She didn't struggle at all just followed him.

"So I'm guessing you found what you were looking for." He nodded his head and tossed the rock into the middle. The second it touched the grass millions of fireflies glowing pink flew up. Nami gasped at the sight as they formed a pink flame. "Wow." She gasped and looked at Luffy. 

He smiled down at her and pulled her towards the pink 'flame.' The fireflies spread out and flew all over the field but never left nor landed. "Luffy it's beautiful. I love it."

"It's pretty but nothing compared to what I love." Nami blinked and turned to him. He smiled down at taking a step forward. He leaned down close to her there lips only a centimeter apart. She bit her lip slightly.

"Luffy.." She said softly, not sure what to say. He smiled a little more before he captured her lips with his own. She gasped and leaned into the kiss closing her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer and placed a hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss. She never knew this side of Luffy, but she had to admit she loved it. The pink lights surrounded them as he rubbed her scalp and her lower back before they broke for air.

She looked up at his passionately before she closed the gap again in a small sweet kiss. She pull away and hugged him tightly burring her face into his neck. "I love you." She said softly as Luffy smiled and hugged her close. "I love you too."

_Wow that took a while to finish. Sorry for those who read my other story Surprise, I'm a really bad procrastinator. I finished this one for May 5, even though it's late, procrastination is a horrible thing, Happy Birthday Luffy. _

_I'm not sure how I did in the kissing scene. I don't think I'm too good at writing love scenes but it's the best I can do right now._

_The whole bathroom scene I had to put in there because the same thing happened to me a bit ago, it hurt like hell but is really funny now._

Please Review and help me figure out if it's good.

Sincerely,

Venessa112


End file.
